Middle of Nowhere
by AlexPayne
Summary: Song fic...Selena Gomez Middle of Nowhere


I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer does :(

Middle of Nowhere

Bella's POV

_You left me spinning like a disco_

_I'm trying but I don't know_

_If I can stand straight_

_You took me left when you knew I was right_

_And now I gotta fight_

_Just to make it through the day_

"_I don't want you to come with me", _his cold distant voice echoed inside my head as I shot up in my bed. It took me a minute to realize I was screaming, I stifled the noise with my pillow. I saw it again, him leaving me alone in the woods. It's been a month; I don't eat, or speak to my friends. Charlie threatens to send me to Florida to be with my mom almost every day. I don't think it could get any worse.

_I never knew what you were capable of _

_Baby I woulda kept my heart _

_But I gave it all _

_Baby I fell in love _

_Now I don't know where to start_

_It's so cold with nobody to hold me_

_You're so wrong for leaving when you told me _

_You would never leave me by myself _

_Out in the middle of nowhere _

I woke up screaming again the next morning. I needed to see Jacob, he's the only one that's been there for me, and he just knows how to act around me. We tried searching for the meadow, and we rode our motorcycles, each time I heard Edward's voice if only for a second. I was addicted, I knew it couldn't end well, but I didn't care. I planned to search for the meadow with Jacob again, but he got sick. Billy told me not to call, Jacob could be sick for at least a month. I'm alone again.

_Now I'm lost, tryin to make it on my own_

_I thought I could never do this alone _

_But now I'm walking by myself _

_Out in the middle of nowhere_

It's been weeks since I last saw Jake. I decided to try and find the meadow alone. Without Jacob, the walk was silent leaving me time to think, something I really didn't want to do. I finally stumbled into the meadow and realized like me, it too lost its life and color. The once luxurious, green grass was now brown and brittle; the once beautiful flowers were wilted. The only thing that was the same was the vampire who appeared from behind the trees. He wasn't the one I wanted, though I was still ecstatic to see someone familiar. My excitement soon dissipated as I learned of his plan to kill me. As he was going to strike though, five huge wolves staked out from the surrounding forest. I was terrified, and as soon as the wolves took off after the fleeing Laurent, I ran.

_You left me broken like a record_

_Baby, I'm, baby, I'm hurt, and I don't wanna play anymore_

_Missed every sign, believed every lie_

_Whoa, whoa, and I was waiting for more_

_I never knew what you were capable of _

_Baby I woulda kept my heart_

_But I gave it all_

_Baby I fell in love_

_Now I don't know where to start_

Jacob wouldn't talk to me, even though I knew he was better. I decided to take matters into my own hands and pay him a visit. He tapped sharply on my truck's window after a while, and we went for a short walk. We talked, or argued, for a while and he told me we couldn't be friends anymore. He yelled for a while about the Cullen's making him into a monster, and I couldn't understand what he was talking about. After a while, he went inside, Billy told me to go home. The drive home was terrible, I realized I loved Jacob and losing him was hard. My heart was broken again.

_It's so cold with nobody to hold me_

_You're so wrong for leaving when you told me _

_You would never leave me by myself_

_Out in the middle of nowhere_

_Now I'm lost, tryin to make it on my own_

_I thought I could never do this alone_

_But now I'm walking by myself_

_Out in the middle of nowhere_

I was alone in a clearing, Edward's voice telling me I wasn't good enough bounced off every tree, while Jacob's new sinister, sarcastic laugh echoed through the pitch black sky. I awoke with a start; a high pitched screeching filled my room. The sound was coming from my window, and as I approached, I saw Jacob trying to get inside my room.

_You took my heart off my sleeve_

_But now I'm taking it back, back_

_Baby here I come_

_You took advantage of me_

_I don't appreciate that, that_

_You son of a gun_

Jacob leapt through my now open window. I turned my head, crossing my arms over my chest, ignoring him as he fumbled over his words trying to apologize. As he spoke, my mind filled with his harsh words and broken promises. He begged me to remember the stories he told me when we first met on the beach, and then he was gone.

_It's so cold with nobody to hold me_

_You're so wrong for leaving when you told me_

_You would never leave me by myself _

_Out in the middle of nowhere_

_Now I'm lost, tryin to make it on my own_

_I thought I could never do this alone_

_But now I'm walking by myself_

_Out in the middle of nowhere_

I tried to remember, but my brain wasn't functioning, I was too tired. My bed caught me as I stumbled, and I lay my head on the pillow. Tears rolled down my face as the darkness of my room enveloped me. As I fell into a restless sleep, I realized I'd never felt as alone as I did right now. I willed myself to remember Jacob's stories as the nightmares took over once again.


End file.
